


A Spill to Remember

by Wolverine6Claws



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolverine6Claws/pseuds/Wolverine6Claws
Summary: Ororo and Logan experience a nasty spill... but one worth remembering.
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Spill to Remember

Logan sat in front of the monitor with a concentrated scowl etched on his face as his fingers danced over the keyboard in front of him. His eyes followed the words as they appeared on the screen and he was so focused on writing the report of their previous mission that he didn't notice the small storm cloud developing a few feet behind him.

He finished the paragraph he'd been writing and sat back in his leather desk chair, then stretched his hand out to stab one key to put the final punctuation on it, before reaching for the can of soda nearby. Bringing it to his lips, he began to read over what he'd written so far as he guzzled the pop, when a loud clap of thunder nearly shot him forward out of the chair.

Spilling the soda down his chest, nearly spitting out the mouthful he'd barely contained in his surprise, he bolted upright and turned toward the kitchenette to see Ororo looking back at him with a look of surprise. For a moment she stood there with her mouth slightly open, staring at him, then she burst into laughter.

"Ro!" Logan exclaimed, scowling in total confusion. Placing the can back on the desk, he swiped at the cold liquid rolling down his chest and belly. Then, looking up at the cloud, he swiped at it with his hand as if attempting to make it disappear. It disappeared. Not for his attempts, of course, but because Ororo was now laughing so hard she'd lost focus on her tiny creation.

The sound of her laughter, as it continued for a lot longer than he found it to be humorous, which was not at all, made him look over at her again. Logan scowled at her, not so much out of anger as much as confusion... okay, and a bit of anger, as he waited for her to explain herself. The only problem with that was, every time Ororo began to get herself under control and attempted to apologize, she'd burst into a fit of laughter again as she met his glare only to re-live the entire scenario in her mind. 

Finally, she made her way over to where he sat, still trying to stifle the remaining giggles. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she giggled out an apology to him, which he didn't seem to buy as sincere as she knelt down in front of him still chuckling.

Ororo had brought a kitchen towel with her, to assist him in getting the sticky liquid from his chest hair and began to dab and wipe the damp cloth across his chest. Logan simply sat there, looking unamused but she could see a hint of humor in his eyes trying to come to life, when the phone rang.

She paused in her duties and looked up at him apologetically, before placing the towel in his hand and excusing herself to answer it. Giving a little huff, she pushed away from his chair. As she turned to walk away, Logan crooked a grin and one eyebrow arched up, finding it harder to remain angry about the mishap. So he watched with a crooked grin on his face as she answered the phone and continued to glance at him impatiently.

It was quite clear that, although her tone was as professional as always, her voice held a hint of impatience and he sat there looking amused while Ororo dealt with the person on the other end of the line. As the conversation was steered to a quick conclusion, Ororo hung up the phone and turned toward him with a sultry grin and Logan couldn't help but smile openly at her. Flinging her thick flowing locks over her shoulder she sauntered toward him, swaying her hips deliberately and he let out a silent chuckle as she neared. 

"Okay... where was I?" Ororo asked, smiling seductively and waggling her eyebrows at the man sitting in the chair in front of the computer. She leaned over to brush her lips lightly against his until he began to move his in a soft kiss, then she whispered, "So? Where was I?" 

"You were down there," he told her conversationally. His eyes held a spark of humor in them and Ororo grinned playfully.

"Down....... here?" she asked, letting her fingertips glide down his bare chest to slide along the edge of his waistband.

"Mmmm hhhmmm," he replied, nodding slowly as he gazed at her.

"I really did not mean for you to spill your drink," she told him again feigning an innocent expression.

"Uhh huh," Logan grunted. He wasn't particularly happy with the feel of sticky soda slowly drying in the thick hair on his chest and belly, nor was the sensation of spilled cola on his lap to his liking, but he was quite fond of Ororo's attempts to remedy the situation. "Next time you'll make sure I'm not takin' a drink when you decide to let loose with a loud clap of thunder next to my head," he mentioned and Ororo giggled despite her attempts to act serious.

"I was simply trying to get your attention. You said you'd take out the trash this morning and this afternoon and now it is nearly dinner time," she explained again, kneeling in front of him. Her blue eyes danced with delight as she looked up at her husband. He was trying so hard to pretend he was angry but the spark of humor in his eyes told her differently. And so they played their roles... it kept their relationship fun and interesting, Ororo had found, to her delight.

Not only had Logan's gentle, and often playful side, surprised her in the beginning, but over the years she'd found it more and more difficult to remember the man he was when they'd first met decades ago. They were still part of the X-Men, still working for and with Xavier, but now they were married and sharing their own suite on the top floor of the mansion.

Logan had mentioned to the others that he'd been thinking of getting them their own place to settle into, but Xavier and the rest of the team so far had talked him out of it. He and Ororo had discussed the sideways looks they started to get after their wedding night and, needless to say, the Weather Goddess and the Wolverine were hardly discreet in their... activities. And, although their sometimes raucous moments of intimacy caused other residents to stare, or throw uncomfortable glances in their direction the next day, the others felt that they could learn to deal with it. It was, however, slow going for the rest of the X-Men.

"I told you I needed to finish that report to the Prof... I still need to finish that report to the Prof......." he lightly scolded her.

"I know. And I am sorry, Logan." Ororo batted her eyes at his stern expression as her fingertips continued to glide over the edge of his waistband, her manicured nails grazing his belly lightly. She let her eyes drop down to his dampened jeans, then raised them again as she murmured, "We really should get you out of these wet clothes. We need to get these pants off," she suggested and Logan chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I believe we do," he agreed with a crooked grin and, without any hesitation on her part, Ororo slipped her fingers down his belly as she leaned up closer to kiss his mouth softly. "Yer naughty," Logan whispered against her lips and Ororo smiled as her fingers popped the button at the waistband and lowered the zipper.

"Mmmm... yes, I am," she agreed as she slid her hands between his skin and the denim, gently pushing at the material. "Lift up for me... just a little," she whispered and planted a firm kiss on his mouth as he did as she asked. Ororo slid the material over his hips and Logan settled back into the seat grinning at her.

She broke the kiss slowly and pulled away. She smiled softly, twisting and tugging the denim down his legs. When she patted his ankle with the palm of her hand he lifted his foot, and then the other, as she gracefully untied his boots and slipped them off one by one.

"Oh yes," she observed, "that is much better."

"Yeah, gettin' there, darlin'," Logan replied, feeling an intense stirring inside him. His eyes darted around the room briefly as he tried to control his reactions to her. Ororo smiled softly as she slipped his jeans off and rolled his socks off one at a time.

Since he'd been working shirtless in the comfort of their loft, he now sat naked before her. Ororo's eyes sparkled with adoration and she trembled slightly with desire at the sight of her husband sitting before her. Logan smiled at the way her eyes roamed slowly over him. She lifted her eyes to find him looking at her and she smiled, then feigned an air of seriousness, which only made Logan grin more.

"Now where exactly did that nasty, sticky soda spill?" she asked.

"Right here," he replied softly, pointing one finger at his left hip.

"Oh, I see," Ororo replied and tossed the balled-up socks over her shoulder. Leaning forward slowly, she moved her lips over the spot he'd indicated, making him catch his breath for a moment as he watched her. Looking up into his eyes, she let her tongue snake out to delicately cleanse the spot and Logan's heart began to pound in his chest. As he released the breath he was holding, a soft moan escaped him and he panted lightly with the demands of his heart beat.

"Ummm... Ro?"

"Mmmmmm," she hummed against his skin, taking her time and paying attention to each millimeter of skin that might have possibly been splashed with the sticky pop. As her tongue teased, and her warm lips moved slowly over his skin, a soft moan escaped Logan's throat. Ororo lifted her head and looked up at him. "Where else?" she asked and Logan looked down at her.

She was so beautiful; flowing white hair, crystal blue eyes and soft silky brown skin. His hand came up and caressed her shoulder with the slightest of touch. His eyes followed his hand as it, in turn, followed the curve of her shoulder, then he raised his eyes to hers again.

Ororo could see Logan's eyes darkening with his desire for her and she smiled saucily at him, feeling a bit of pride in knowing her husband so well. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew exactly what she wanted and she knew how to get it.

Her hands moved up the outside of his thighs as she leaned upward and pressed her cheek to his, feeling the thick warm sideburns tickle at her ear as she whispered into his. "We can not have you sitting here all wet and sticky... now can we?" she whispered in a husky voice, then pulled back enough to see him looking at her sidelong. They looked at each other for a moment, literally eye to eye; his expression was dark and serious, hers was almost smug and told him, quite clearly, that she intended to control this entire situation.

Her hands continued to grace their way over his hips and waist, coming together as they slid over his chest only to separate again as she hooked them over his shoulders and then down his arms. As her hands came to rest on his forearms, which he had resting on the arms of the chair, Ororo smiled softly again and lowered her face toward him to drop a kiss to his collarbone. Logan swallowed hard.

She kissed her way across his chest and then began to work her way down. His thick dark hair tickled her nose and caressed her face like hundreds of tiny butterfly wings. She loved the feel of his hard muscled body beneath her hands and lips and Ororo took her time descending toward his rigid abdomen. Her lips moved slowly over his belly, her tongue tracing the shape of the ridged muscles there.

A loud exhalation was forced from him as Logan's lungs suddenly deflated with the erotic vision of his wife carrying out her plans. He knew her well enough by now to know exactly what she had in mind. He was thinking that very thought when Ororo looked up at him again.

"I think I had better do a thorough search. I would hate to miss a single spot that may have gotten... wet," she mentioned to him in a husky tone of seduction.

Logan listened as he watched her, his full attention completely glued to this sensual, sultry creature that was his wife... his mate. Ororo knew, that although he hadn't responded to her words, she had his full and undivided attention as he watched her intently.

Her eyes dropped to his lap and she smiled, pleased. Arching her back slightly Ororo tilted her head and flashed a coy smile at him as her hands moved from his forearms to wrap around the back of his knees. She tugged at his legs just enough to let him know she wanted him to slide forward, toward the edge of the seat, and he did so, automatically following her request before his brain had a chance to even register her command clearly.

After he'd shifted his position, Ororo pushed his knees further apart and shimmied up closer to him. Her hands slid smoothly over his body from his knees to his neck, enjoying the feel of his sculpted form. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his torso just below his ribcage, her body pressing lightly against his erection and he groaned softly as she teased him with the gentle movements of her body.

Her mouth moved along his belly and over to his other hip, tongue teasing and teeth occasionally grazing gently, as her lips danced and played softly across his skin. Logan sat quietly, panting heavily above her, as she aroused him with her sensual play. After giving his hip her attention, Ororo shifted slightly to free his cock which was pressed between them and poking her near her shoulder. She gently pushed it aside with her cheek as she made her way over his thigh. The soft light of the desk lamp gleamed off a wet spot on his belly and she let her tongue flick over it.

"Mmmmm," she moaned softly, "tastes so good....... but I do not believe that was soda."

"Probably not..." he managed to groan out as he watched her.

Ororo raised her eyes to him again and let her tongue snake out to run across her lips. Logan groaned, nearly growling at the sight. She knew the little things that peaked his interest, and aroused him, and she was using all of them.

His cock throbbed heavily and his chest heaved like a bellows; his heart pounded and his blood flow steeped wildly through his system, the power of it thrumming so loudly in his ears that it nearly drowned out her whispered words. Her scent and touch were driving him to the edge. His own blue eyes were now black with the dilation of his pupils as he neared losing control to the feral side of his nature.

His nostrils flared and he sucked in copious amounts of air as his body demanded the oxygen. His lip curled into a snarl of desire as her hands slithered up his legs again, caressing the inside of his thighs as she worked her way upward.

"I do believe widening the search area is required," she teased and raised her eyes to his again. "Just to be sure."

She moved in closer, her fingers teasing along the crease of his legs, stroking back and forth along the thin depression where his legs and hips conjoin. Logan groaned out softly as her fingertips scratched softly over that sensitive area, often overlooked.

One hand continued its play there as Ro leaned against his leg, resting there casually as her other hand trailed the manicured nails down his thigh to his sac. She weighed it gently in her fingers, softly scratching and caressing the sensitive thin skin there, eliciting another soft moan from her mate. Her other hand moved to wrap around his hard erect shaft.

"Hmmmmm, let me see," she commented quietly. Then she pressed her lips to his inner thigh, her cheek brushing his cock as she placed a single wet kiss there, feeling the heat of his body so close to her face. As she raised her head, Ororo let her hand stroke up and down his length just once, as she shifted herself to place a matching kiss to the inside of his other thigh. "Oh yes," she commented, "so far, so good."

Her hand stroked him again briefly, with a slight twist of her wrist, as she pretended to be totally oblivious to what her hand was doing. Her actions were so soft and slow, and performed unexpectedly and so innocently, as she teased his body to rock hardness. Soft growling sounds escaped him with each heavy exhalation as Logan watched his mate loving him, taking great pleasure in his body and giving it in return.

"So, so gooood," she purred as she nuzzled close to him.

"Yehhh," he growled out and Ro smiled softly to herself as she turned her face away from his thigh to let her lips move over his sac.

Mouthing the thin skin in a soft caress, her tongue peeked out to leave a heated wet trail along the tender skin. Logan shifted slightly in the chair. Unable to help himself he slid down a bit more in the seat, widening his stance further to give her whatever access she needed. He tried to control his breathing as he pulled in great amounts of air through his nose, his entire body thrummed as he watched her.

Ororo's softer moans joined with his like a chorus lending its voice in expression of the the passion they shared for one another. Her hands trembled slightly as her own desires began to build. Her folds began to feel full and heavy in response to her very sensual and passionate mate.

The man definitely had passion. That, she had always been certain of. Passionate rage, passionate sorrow, and passion in its most intense form... love. He loved her. And Ororo knew that.

She loved him with everything inside her too and it was more love than Logan had ever experienced, or ever dared to dream of... or hope for. And all of the power of their passion showed in their love making; whether a stolen kiss behind her greenhouse, or a playful grope in the linens closet down on the second floor, or when they were alone together in private.

Ororo's attention drifted in those thoughts as she moved her lips over him and slowly stroked her hand up his thick, hard shaft. Her lips followed in its path and she pressed hot open-mouthed kisses from its base, along the length of the underside, to the tip. Her hand then made its way back down again. Ororo's tongue darted out and swirled around the head of him.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, yessss," she moaned in pleasure.

"Oh yeeeah," he replied in a hoarse tone and moaned with the pleasant sensations. Ororo raised her eyes to take in the expression on his face as her lips opened over him, parting softly around him. Her tongue welcomed the feel of it and she suckled on him softly.

"Mmmm," she hummed.

Her eyes fixed on her lover's face as her soft hands and heated mouth made slow love to him. She watched his eyes moving over her too as his hand came up to stroke lightly in her hair.

Ororo let her lips and tongue play over him casually, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin stretched over hard muscle. Her hand moved up and over one thick thigh, gently squeezing the firm muscle there, before moving back down again to flutter her fingertips over the soft skin of his sac. Turning her palm up, she cradled it warmly as she opened her mouth to take him fully, urging him inside and savoring the feel of his hardened muscle sliding against her lips and tongue.

The sensation made him groan loudly and his eyes closed, rolling over white with extreme pleasure. His head fell backward slightly as Logan focused on the feel of her as his fingers twisted her hair into soft tangles. Then he lifted his head slightly and, slitting open his eyelids, he looked down to watch her. 

He loved watching her.

And as he watched, Ororo moved backward a bit. Slowly and deliberately, she pulled her lips upward along his flesh until only the head remained inside the heat of her mouth. Her tongue danced against the tiny slit, urging him, asking him, demanding him to give her his life-giving essence.

She continued to cradle his sac, which had tightened and lifted under her caress, and let her fingertips stroke the sensitive spot lying behind it. As her fingernails graced the hidden spot where the tender scrotum joined with his body, Logan gasped softly. Ororo felt his cock expand and relax with the sudden surge of pleasure she was giving him.

She'd always been fascinated by that, how it seemed to take on a life of its own and would react to her in ways that Logan couldn't control. The tiny spasms and constrictions she could feel, making it seem to dance and even breathe under her ministrations, and she acknowledged it. Dipping her head she laved her tongue in one long, slow stroke from its base to its tip, picking up a clear drop of fluid along the way.

"Mmmmm, so goood," she whispered as it lit on her tongue. Her hot breath washed over him as she breathed out. "Goddess, babe... you do turn me on so."

Her words caused a rush inside him, his heart jumped at her term of endearment. She rarely used those day to day, but he learned that at times like this, when she dropped her guard and her goddess-like persona, her use of everyday terms gave him a glimpse of the very sensual woman she kept hidden from others. Logan groaned and his fingers curled into the edges of the armrests as his body surged with the sound of her words.

"Nnnnnnghh.. .... ohgod," he breathed out in gasping breaths. His arms tensed, his biceps bulging as he tried to hold. But Ororo felt the jolt in his body as his hands suddenly gripped the chair tightly, she knew that sign and used it to her best advantage.

As one hand moved up to grace over his body, caressing his chest and shoulders and feeling his belly tighten to rigidity, her other hand moved down along his shaft and then up again. First leading and then following her mouth as her head bobbed smoothly to take him in and then release him... almost. She suckled the head with slow soft suction until he groaned out real low and her tastebuds exploded with the sweet syrupy taste of her mate's flavor.

"Ohhhhhhhh ffffffff.... . baby," he breathed out. His hands clutched at his wife's shoulders as she sucked the head of his cock. "Ohh, maaaan," he groaned.Logan grunted and gasped above her as his huge thighs began to bunch up and then relax again. His chest tightened and the muscles striated, his biceps and forearms bulged as his hands repeatedly gripped the chair tight. Ororo could feel his body's involuntary reactions and knew, of course, that when he got to this point he was so very close. 

She moved her suckling mouth over him and raised her eyes again to see the intense expression of pleasure and passion on his face. Barely releasing him, she let her lips brush the tip of him as she muttered the words that would make his head spin, "Fuck my mouth, beloved." His eyes opened in surprise at her words and he looked down at her. Ororo saw him and opened her throat, taking him in nearly to the hilt before she began to bob her head aggressively.

"Ohmygod! Ro!" he called out loudly. His hands gripped and twisted, nearly pulling the framework of the chair's armrests apart. His legs tensed hard, constricting beneath Ororo's arms as she'd draped herself over him for support. She drove him hard to the edge so quickly that she nearly overwhelmed his senses. Logan pulled himself forward with a shout, folding over her and pinning her within the curve of his body, as he reached down her spine to claw lightly at her back with blunt fingers.

Her hand was still pressed up against his chest where she'd been caressing him and Ororo applied enough pressure to get him to sit up and lie back again and allow her room to move. As he reclined back, Logan pressed his hips upward to meet her motion, his instinct to fuck triggered by his nearing release and his wife's smooth and rhythmic motion.

"Uuunghhh," he grunted hard as her lips moved over him. Her tongue undulated tight against his cock as she swallowed around him. "Oh god, baby..... oh ffffffffuck. .."

"Mmmmm," Ro hummed in reply to her mate's responses, then released him long enough to whisper, "I'm all yours... take me, take what you want..."

Her mouth opened wide around him, ready to receive him when he began to move. Her hand, which had come down to caress his balls, moved up along his belly again in a slow tender caress toward his nipples. She knew his sense of touch was highly tactual and, as her fingers reached a nipple, she gently rolled it between her finger and thumb, tweaking it and rubbing the hardened peak firmly.

Logan gasped, jolting as his eyes flew open in surprise. A shock wave, like an electrical pulse, raced through his chest and down the length of his spine. When it reached the end, it seemed to cavitate momentarily before being propelled outward in numerous directions. A single powerful bolt raced up the length of his cock and it pulsated strongly as if it'd taken a slow deep breath and then forced it out.

He looked down again, watching his cock disappear again and again into the depths of her hungry mouth. It glistened, drenched with slick saliva and slippery fluid, and the wet slurping sounds she made around him caused another jolt of electricity to race through him and his toes curled against the wooden floor. 

"Unnnnghhhhh, " he groaned out softly, mesmerized by the sight of her and his belly trembled spasmodically. Her hands continued to stimulate his chest, only enhancing the sensations of her mouth. "Ohhh....uunnnghhh, god, Ro," he groaned almost painfully.Logan thrust into her repeatedly as she matched his moves thrust for thrust. Ororo heard his breath catch in his chest only to get forced from him in a loud powerful huff of air, over and over again. His cock expanded slightly in her mouth, pulsing strongly against her tongue as he neared release.

Logan's groans of pleasure mingled with Ororo's moans of delight as he pressed into her hot greedy mouth. She pulled on him as he moved outward, the suction of her mouth causing an intense peaking of arousal. Then she countered with a wide open throat on his upward thrust, so he could bury himself to the hilt inside her steaming mouth. Her palm grazed over his nipples, stroking his chest before wandering down to his belly again and feeling it tremble under her touch. Her other hand moved to join her mouth in caressing his hard flesh as it moved in and out of her hot, swollen lips.

His whole body tensed, muscles contracting and releasing, as he seemed to swim in the chair, moving under her uncontrollably as his climax rose toward the surface. Logan groaned over and over, her hands heightening the sensations as she made slow love to him with her mouth. His hands came to rest atop her head, feeling the motion of his lover as his eyes drifted shut again. As she continued, his hands suddenly became heavy on her head, pressing her downward forcefully, as his fingers curled almost painfully against her scalp. An explosive breath forced its way out of his lungs and Ororo knew that she'd triggered his release. She slowed her movements, enjoying the feel of him pressing into her with a long groan. She tried to prolong their mutual pleasure, even if by only a few seconds, by slowing the pace.

"OHHHGOD!" he called out, his rapid panting breaths suddenly caught in seized up lungs as his body froze. His heavy hands on her head nearly forced her down on him. Ororo rolled her tongue like an undulating wave as her throat tightened around him in order to swallow, making him call out over and over as he came. His hips jumped forward with the need to bury himself inside her, it was so instinctive and took his lead away from him.

She continued to bob slowly over him, sucking him in and drawing on him deep and fast. Making love to him with her lips and tongue and, at this point just fucking him orally, and her hand slipped down again to cradle his tight sac. Her mouth was relentless on him, drawing him in and out, her lips and tongue moving, wanton in her need to draw his hot seed from him and taste his offering to the passion they shared.

"UNNNNNNNGHHHH! !" he yelled out. His head flew back, slamming on the back of the chair, screaming out in pure primal pleasure. "AAAAAAHHHHH NNNNGAHD!!!"

Her lips and mouth increased their pace as she relaxed her throat to take him deeper still as she felt the pulse-pounding rush come upon him. His hands dropped hard onto the arms of the chair, fingers gripping so tight he nearly ripped the leather from the steel frame.His feet planted firmly on the wooden floor and his leg muscles tensed, arching him off the chair. His head twisted to the right, then to the left, crying out as his release finally exploded into his mate's hot and loving mouth.

Her own belly tightened, legs quivering with her own desires as Logan's climax triggered bolts of pleasure through her body. Her hot, wet core throbbed heavily in response to him. Her mouth, her tongue, her throat, working feverishly around his thick pulsing cock, swallowing his offering in greedy gulps. Suckling and pulling, drawing him out and begging for all he could give her.

Ororo raised her eyes again, to watch her mate in the grip of sheer primal passion. His face screwed up tight in what would seem like a grimace of pain, but was one of intense pleasure she knew. She felt light-headed, her head swimming in the high of her own peaked arousal; the sight of him, the feel of him, the sounds of him. He was the most reponsive lover she'd ever known and his willingness to share his pleasure openly only served to feed her own desires.

He cried out loudly in relief as the grip of his orgasm finally began to wane and Logan fell back into the chair as his muscles lost their painful seizure of him. Ororo softened her mouth around him, but continued the loving act in order to let him experience the last soothing pleasures of it before releasing him.

Logan sat staring wide-eyed at the ceiling; his head resting on the back of the chair, his mouth agape and gasping for air. He shifted slightly and groaned as he became aware of the ache in his muscles from the intensity of the constrictions throughout his whole body. "Oww," he muttered breathlessly, "Holy shit..... ohmygod, Ro," he panted and tried to swallow against a parched throat.

Slowly, tenderly, she drew herself back. Mindful of his highly-sensitive flesh, she finally released him and placed a soft kiss on the tip of him. Ororo raised her face to him, licking her lips with a smile. "Mmmmm," she hummed. "I'm not sure that I got all of the soda," she teased, "but I am positive I got what I was looking for."

Logan forced a breathless laugh as he continued to pant for air, he loved her sense of humor and she always made him chuckle. A few seconds later he regained enough control to raise his head from its resting place and looked at her kneeling in front of him. He lifted a trembling hand to her head, stroking her flowing white locks before letting it glide down her cheek to hold her face against his palm. Ororo smiled.

Tilting her face into his touch, she placed a kiss to the center of the large warm palm and raised her eyes to his as they overflowed with love and satisfaction. Her hands began to glide up his legs, over his abs and upward to caress his chest. She shifted to her feet and stood up, brushing a soft kiss over his lips. "You are the sexiest man alive, my beloved husband," she whispered against his mouth. I am glad I make you happy."

"Oh my god," he whispered, nearly speechless, as he gazed in awe upon his lovely and erotically sensual mate. "Yer incredible."

"I am glad you are pleased," she grinned, humor sparking in her clear blue eyes.

'Well, that was an understatement, wasn't it?' he thought and chuckled lightly. His soft chuckle turned over as he felt his emotions churn for a brief moment, but he caught himself before the sob that had clutched at his chest could escape him. Ororo noticed the hitch in his chest as Logan checked the strong emotion. She looked at him lovingly and he smiled at her, trying to hide the reaction. He gazed at her, his eyes glistening a bit, then leaned forward to wrap his arms around her and he took the moment to get his wits about him. Ororo wrapped around her husband and held him close, dropping warm loving kisses into his hair.

As Logan took this moment of pause to get himself back under control, Ororo stroked his back and shoulders, letting her hands glide up into his thick mane of black hair. A few moments passed and he finally took a deep cleansing breath and squeezed his arms around her lovingly.

"I love you," Ororo whispered into his hair, dropping a kiss to the top of his head, "so much."

"I love you too," he told her, his voice a quiet rumble, "so very much."

Ororo smiled at him, she knew that was true. With a thought, she took the moment to excuse herself, running one finger along the outline of his jaw, letting it drift through the thick whiskers that curled under. "I'll be right back. I'd like to change into something more comfortable. "

* * * * * * *

Logan watched her walk away until she disappeared into the other room, then he casually looked around the large open living area of their lofty suite. With a hint of a smile he stood up and went to the fireplace. It sat waiting, already prepared with a small stack of firewood placed precisely for a quick start. All he had to do was add a handful of tinder, which he did, then struck a match along the stone and watched it flare. Attentively he placed it amongst the tinder, leaving it there as he watched the flame catch and slowly grow.

Satisfied, he turned around to prepare an intimate spot to share with his wife, dragging a few blankets and throw pillows from the couch and surrounding area. After he'd basically built a comfortable place for them to snuggle in front of the fire, he dropped to the floor amongst the billowy soft cushions and gazed at the fire. Lying there on his back, he watched the flame as it slowly grew in size with soft crackles and a louder pop or two. The flickering glow gave the illusion of a creature performing a ceremonial dance and that effect seemed to hypnotize and relax him without any effort at all.

When Ororo returned, she was wearing a sheer black coverlet that allowed him only the hint of a peek at what awaited him beneath it. Seeing what he'd done, she smiled softly and Logan moved his eyes away from the fire to watch her as she approached.

Ororo knelt down gracefully beside him and settled at his side, draping her arm across his chest and resting her head on his shoulder as she too watched the dancing flame. Once she'd settled in beside him, Logan draped an arm around her and pulled her up snug to his side. Ororo snuggled against him, still gazing at the flame when Logan's voice rumbled through his chest, resonating against her ear.

"Now..... I need to ask ya' somethin', darlin'." he said quietly.

"Hmm?" she hummed against him, enjoying his warmth as she cuddled. "What is it you need to know, Logan?" she asked softly.

"Well..." he began, and the humor was evident in his voice, "has anyone ever mentioned to you that yer not supposed to let the guy finish before you are satisfied?"

Ororo smiled as she lay against him. "I honestly do not think anyone has ever mentioned that to me exactly in that manner, no. But that has never been a problem," she informed him. "You have always satisfied me."

"Yeh?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh yes. I have never known a man as openly responsive as you. It is incredibly arousing just to feel you, to watch you, to hear you... and to know it is I that brings you that pleasure..." she told him quietly, her fingers slowly swirling in his belly hair.

"Well, that was really intense," he complimented her.

Ororo nodded in agreement and with a contented sigh she snuggled up closer to him, her hands caressing his skin soothingly. "Yes, it certainly was," she agreed, then tilted her head to look up at him with sparkling blue eyes. Logan looked back at her and they shared a moment just gazing at one another. Then he pulled her close again, pressing his face into her luxurious white mane.

"The things you do to me," he whispered low against her ear and then tilted his head to nuzzle her neck. "Yer so incredible," he told her. He mouthed the flesh of her neck and Ororo tilted her head to give him access. Then he moved up to her ear and finding the lobe he caught it gently between his teeth and suckled softly on it.

"I love doing incredible things to you," Ororo half-whispered breathlessly as his hot mouth began to affect her in pleasing ways. "Watching you... in the heat of passion..." she breathed out, "you are... incredibly erotic, my husband."

As Logan nibbled and suckled her neck and ear, his hand came up to the side of her head to hold her gently there for him. Ororo moaned softly and his hand slowly glided down her neck, caressing the graceful arch of her throat and continuing down to lay upon her breast. He held her in his large hand, massaging her gently and feeling her responding to him. He continued to mouth her neck and throat, listening to her soft sounds of pleasure and letting his hand glide down her body, over her shapely form to her belly and downward to slip between her legs. He moaned heavily into her ear, feeling the heat of her own passion.

His fingers played and explored gently, rubbing against her and then he layed her back against the pillows as he shifted himself around and looked down at her. She was so beautiful; her flowing white mane fanned out over the blankets, her eyes closed in concentration, her chest rising fully as she breathed in deeply in response to his actions. Logan moaned softly, watching her as he slipped one thick finger inside her slick hot core.

"Ohhh," Ororo exclaimed before drawing in a deep breath, gasping as her legs relaxed, eager to take him inside her. Her hips lifted in response to his touch as if she were magnetized to the metal in his hand. Logan watched his wife closely, taking in her every sound and movement. He loved loving her and he loved hearing and feeling her responses to him. Moving his hand slowly he gently massaged her, taking his time and letting her enjoy the sensations he caused. Leaning down, he captured her mouth with his and she responded, kissing him deeply as he ravaged her mouth.

Her reactions, of course, served to arouse him again quickly and he leaned forward a bit to suckle her earlobe. Feeling her slick juices coating his hand and her internal muscles quivering around his finger, caused a surge of electricity to race through him and he moaned loudly against her ear. Ororo's head fell back, voicing out her pleasure and gasping as her body trembled in rising, wanton desire.

Logan breathed heavily through his mouth as he watched her reactions to him, then pulled his hand from her. As Ororo opened her eyes questioningly, he met her gaze and slipped his dampened fingers between his lips, suckling her taste from them. Ororo watched him and, finding that action so erotic, she reached up and grasped a handful of his dark mane and groaned out passionately.

"Ohhh goddess... Logan..." she breathed out, panting loudly. She tugged at his hair, the strength of her desires nearly pulling his head down sideways and he snarled as she stoked his primal passions to the surface. He loved it when she got like this; wild, demanding, nearly primal herself. He licked his lips, tasting every drop from her, and a growl escaped his throat as her fingers grasped his hair again almost painfully. His hand returned to it's place and rubbed her hard, then he pushed at her legs, spreading them and demanding access.

Ororo followed his commands and moaned deeply. Her other hand came up to his head to grasp another handful of his hair as he moved over her. Sliding down her body to lie between her legs, he buried his face in her soft hot pussy and Ororo gasped, pulling her knees up and letting them fall outward.

"Aaaaah..... . Logaaaaan," she breathed out, nearly pulling him in deeper as she writhed against his rough whiskers and soft lips.

His lips and tongue moved over her, devouring her and tasting her sweet flavor before focusing on her tender hot flesh. His lips pulled at her labia, suckling on it and letting his tongue glide over the highly sensitive edges. He found her swollen button and took it between his lips. His tongue flicked over the tip as he sucked on it and Ororo's moans grew louder as Logan's hot mouth teased and stimulated her into a near frenzy. Her fingers flexed in his hair, gripping it almost painfully as she rocked her hips against his face.

"Mmmmm," he moaned, his face buried in her heat. "You taste so fuckin' good."

Louder and louder Ororo moaned out until she was nearly howling with the pleasure he gave her. Her hips bucked and her hands clenched in the pillows. Her head flew from side to side in wild abandon as he drove her higher and higher, flattening his tongue wide as he laved it over her again and again. Then he plunged it deep inside her, making her cry out in surprise at the unexpected penetration. He let his thumb tickle and tease her ass button gently, rolling it softly under his touch as he suckled again on her swollen clit.

"Ooooooh... mmmmm...ahhhhhh. .. oooh, goddess..... . Logaaaaaaaaaan, " Ororo called out as she arched and bucked beneath his minstrations. Logan raised his eyes to look up the length of her body, taking in the silky shine of her mocha chocolate skin. He watched her closely as he continued his oral activities, and brought his thumb to his mouth. Inserting it between his lips he tasted her on his thumb. Sucking on it and getting it slick with his saliva and the juices that were flowing freely from her, he pressed it between her cheeks.

He pressed his lubricated thumb against her ass just enough to open her sensitive rim to the slightly rough skin of his thick thumb. He let it play there, just inside her opening, enough to heighten her pleasure but not enough to make her tense in fear or hesitation. Her belly tightened as she felt her core quiver and spasm with the multitude of sensations he was causing. Ororo's breath hitched as her lungs froze up momentarily, then she released it in a long low howl of pure pleasure.

"AHHHHHHGHHADDD! !" she screamed, as she bucked against his face. Her legs slammed tight around his head as Ororo arched high with the powerful force of her orgasm, but as she dropped back down, her knees fell wide again, craving him in the depths of her core. "OOOOHHHYESSSSSSS. .. OOHHHHH... LOGAAAAAAAN! "

He pressed his thumb a bit deeper against the open rim and felt her muscles convulse with pleasure. He held it there as her body clenched around it, holding it tight as her spasming pussy flooded his mouth. The intense contractions of her orgasm caused her body to draw his thumb deeper inside her. He could feel her body milking itself around his thick digit as his mouth suckled and licked, pulling her orgasm from her and filling his hungry mouth.

Her breaths came fast and hard as the waves of pleasure broke over her, one after another after another, and she moaned and groaned in erotic bliss, savoring every moment. Logan moved his thumb, sliding it inside her gorgeous ass just enough to cause a suction, a push and a pull that made her pussy convulse again as she cried out. He continued to suckle at her clit firmly and his tongue laved over her to collect her flowing juices. Her hips rocked with the quickening rhythm he set, her broken moans and panting breaths grew louder and louder until her body suddenly tensed hard and she screamed.

"OhhhhhhhhhGAHHHD YESSSSS!"

Relentlessly, he worked her up over and over and bringing her fast to multiple orgasms until she had to plead for him to stop, nearly begging for mercy from the overwhelming power of the climaxes he gave her. 

"Logan...... . please! Ohgod, please! Please, stop... please... ohgoddess," she panted out breathlessly. Her hands pushed at his face, trying to push him away from her over-sensitized flesh.

Logan backed off just a bit to let her catch her breath, letting his mouth and tongue soften on her, to gently caress her. Ororo moaned again and her body shattered once more. His soft kisses were the perfect touch on over-stimulated nerve-endings to trigger another powerful release. She clutched at him, screaming his name to the sky as stars exploded behind her eyes and creation itself unfolded around her. Pleasantly surprised, Logan moaned as he drank her up quickly. Before she had the chance to come back down and relax, he grabbed her leg and threw it over the other, rolling her forcefully onto her side.

Getting to his knees, he flipped her over onto her belly and, grabbing her hips, he pulled her backward up onto her knees. Her breath came back to her in heavy sobs from the very intensity of her orgasm. She felt mindless as she rolled over, following the urge of his strong hands. As she settled into position with his guidance, Logan shoved his face between her cheeks and buried his slick tongue inside her quivering ass, gliding it in and out as his hand rubbed her fiery pussy with gentle strokes.

"Mmmmmm," he groaned from behind her. Ororo's heavily drawn-in breaths were released with loud exclamations of pure pleasure as her husband continued to ravage her body in incredible ways. Logan took his fill of her, enjoying the taste of every inch of her, inside and out, then he released her from his relentless mouth. Straightening, he settled onto his knees and positioned himself behind her. He rubbed his hard cock against her hot core teasingly, stimulating her clit first as he let it glide beneath her, then sliding up between her buttocks as she moaned in anticipation of his entry.

His hand slid down her spine in a loving caress and then reached under her to cup her breast. His fingers pinched her nipple lightly, tweaking it and making her back arch, pushing her breast into his fingers. Logan leaned over her to drop a soft kiss to her spine and reached back with his other hand to place himself to her heat. Pushing smoothly through her tense muscles he buried himself deep inside his mate with a loud groan of incredible pleasure. Logan moved behind her, his hips thrusting forward with long, slow strokes and pulling back again. She could feel every inch of his hard solid muscle massaging her deep inside and Ororo bowed her head to rest on her forearms as she shifted her legs wider. She moaned repeatedly as he sheathed himself inside her over and over again. 

"Ooooohyesssss, goddess!! OhhhhhLogannnnn. .. take me.... yes, take me hard." Ororo knew how to satisfy her mate; his human side, as well as his feral side. As she called out to him in her lustful desire and wanton pleasure, his thrusts strengthened. He loved to hear her sounds of pleasure, using every one of his senses to heighten his own pleasure; sight, taste, scent, touch and sound. In turn, his responses pushed her higher and it could become a never ending cycle and often headed that way.

Her juices flowed heavily, lubricating them both and she relaxed at the hands of her husband, enjoying the pace he set. She moved her hips in rhythm to his, as moans of delight and encouragement poured from her with each deep thrust of his rock-hard cock into her grasping, wet pussy. He groaned out low and long from behind her and Ororo felt him expand inside her. She knew he was close and expected him to explode inside her any moment.

But, Ororo barked out a yelp of surprise and her arms straightened to lift her head and chest from the floor as she felt his slickened thumb press into her slowly. He continued to stroke deep inside her steaming drenched core as his thumb gently pressed into her ass, and her body clamped around it momentarily confused. His thrusting cock continued its massage of her swollen heat, keeping her relaxed to minimize fear and pain until the sensation overtook her. It didn't take long for the alternating pushes and pulls from his body and hands to overwhelm her with the pleasure and confusion of his combined, alternating thrusts. Her arms gave out and Ororo buried her face against the pillows, screaming with the intensity of the sensations, as he curled his thumb slightly inside her. He found her sensitive spot and rubbed it with focused attention and her entire body clamped down on him powerfully.

Feeling her body spasm hard around his thumb, Logan felt his own muscles slowly tightening up hard in preparation for his own release. Her juices flowed freely again, gushing around his plunging member and the sounds of sloppy, wet sex served to push him even higher. "Unnnnhhh... . yeh," he gasped. Ro began to push herself backward, impaling herself on his thumb and cock over and over. "Unnnnghhh.. . yeh, baby... fuck my thumb...," he panted out in a low growl. "Ride my cock....... god, yer so fuckin' sexy." The sounds of Logan's continuous groans and grunts drove Ororo higher and faster. He pushed into her hard, his hands gripping her hips now almost painfully. "Unnnghhh! Ffffffffffuck! !" he cried out, throwing his head back. Ororo's body tensed around him and she, too, threw her head back and howled out as her own powerful orgasm exploded from her.

Her body's convulsing muscles clamped around him in a powerful, rhythmic manner. Logan gasped loudly behind her and slammed his hips against her. Burying his steel-hard cock deep inside her, it surged powerfully, filling her up with his hot seed even as he felt her body flooding hotly over him. His thumb froze in motion inside her as his hands gripped her ass hard. Her own orgasm milked his sensitive flesh and he jolted behind her as his hips pounded against her with convulsive force.

Ororo's body shook, her muscles twisting her up as they contorted almost painfully, making her gasp for air. She could feel his body surging inside her, filling her belly with his hot seed. Ororo floated blissfully in Logan's embrace as his body finally relaxed and he folded over her lovingly. He continued to tense up as his body jolted pleasantly inside her with the tiny aftershocks of their intense love-making. He remained in place for a long while, placing soothing kisses along her spine and gracing his hands over her in loving caresses. He held them to each other and took the time to let them both regain control of themselves and Ororo turned her head slowly. She turned her face toward him as best she could to rest there with him, as he continued to stroke and caress her adoringly. 

"Goddess, Logan," she commented quietly.

"Yeh," he agreed with a weary nod. "Just..... wow," he commented and then took a long, deep breath and relaxed his hands on her.

Ororo turned her face down again to press her forehead against her forearm as she continued to catch her breath. Logan's hands moved again, to glide up and down her back in a soothing caress, then down her arms to lovingly massage her trembling muscles. And she couldn't help but smile as his roaming hands, so gentle and warm, slid upward along her spine and then down to glide over the globes of her cheeks. They continued down her thighs and he turned her attention to the facts of what he was doing. His touch was so gentle, and loving, and appreciative - so much more so than most people would believe the feral mutant to be capable of.

"Mmmmmm," Ororo hummed again, moaning softly, as if entranced by his touch and the lingering sensations of their lovemaking and Logan lifted his head to watch her. His gaze was filled with intense adoration and love for this woman and he smiled softly. His hands soothingly relaxed her as they made their way back up to her shoulders. He remained inside her, enjoying every nuance of what it meant to be "as one with your mate".

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he mentioned quietly. "To make you feel every possible sensation that yer body holds in secret from you." Then he lowered his head to rub his face and whiskers against her back softly, his thick hair brushing over her softly like tiny wisps of a baby's breath. Even in the wake of the furor, Logan knew how to make love to her that had nothing to do with sex. Her body felt as though it was literally glowing and she looked at him over her shoulder and smiled.

"You... are incredible, Logan. That was wonderful."

He raised his head, peering at her from under his shaggy bangs and smiled. "I love you, Ro."

"Oh, I love you too, Logan... very much," she assured him. And then he slipped from her body and pulled her back with him to rest against the front of the sofa. He pulled his wife up to rest her against his body and put an arm around her shoulders. Ororo draped her arm across his belly and gave him a gentle squeeze around his middle. In turn, Logan snugged her up closer to him and pressed his face into her hair, scenting her and filling his senses with her. "Seriously, Logan," Ororo continued softly, "do you know how much I love you?"

He thought about it for a moment and nodded with a grin. "Almost as much as I love you."

"More," she smiled. "More than the Earth loves the rain after a long, hot, dry summer..."

"Isn't that a song?" he asked, smiling. Then he said, with a playful scowl, "You cheatin'?"

"If it is a song, I am unaware of it. There is a song that says "I need you, like the flowers need the rain.." she informed him as she lay against his chest, staring into the flames.

"That's it!" he exclaimed with a snap of his fingers and Ororo smiled, enjoying the light teasing. Then she cuddled up to him and sighed contentedly, a drowsy sigh of satisfaction and a sense of peace. "Tired, babe?" he asked quietly.

"Mmmmm, yes," she sighed, "it is a wonderful kind of tired though."

"Yeh," Logan agreed, "me too. You were amazin'."

Ororo smiled sleepily, as Logan reached behind her to drag one of the rumpled blankets up over her and covered them up. He sat there, with his back against the couch as she rested against him. A few moments of silence passed and he felt her completely relax, her weight pressing comfortably against him. Logan closed his eyes and, as he settled himself in for sleep, he felt Ororo's hand lightly pat his chest. Thinking she'd already fallen fast asleep he was surprised to hear her whisper to him.

"You may bring the trash down in the morning."

Logan grinned and tried not to chuckle. "Yes, ma'am."

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

The End


End file.
